Dia de Muertos
by Minie-Kyu
Summary: La curiosidad de América lo llevo a encender una vela magica que revive a: Maya, Inca y Azteca en la noche de Halloween. Dependera de él junto con otras naciones, detener a las "hermanas" antes de que salga el sol. Si no, la maldición será permanente y los antiguos imperios caminaran libremente sobre la tierra intentado destruir todo a su paso. Especial de Halloween. Traducción.


_Creo que no soy muy cuerda al andar pidiendo permiso para traducir otro fic mientras no he acabado los otros. Pero oigan, es el mes del miedo. Y Este fic merece la pena. Se los juro._

 _Por cierto, este fic no me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco._

 _La autora es: **mizcervantes**_

* * *

 _"Pudieron haber desaparecido de los templos, pero perduraron en el tiempo"_

Prólogo

España había sido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida como país. Su favorito personal fue la de un conquistador: navegando los mares y conquistando varias partes del Nuevo Mundo. Pero lo más importante y algo que requirió mucho de su tiempo, sin embargo, fue cuidar de sus colonias. Antes sólo era Romano, que no era el chico más lindo del mundo, pero término acogiendo a más de ellos. Uno de ellos se llamaba México. Bueno, ahora se referia a sí misma como tal, pero antes de eso, España la llamó Nueva España. Aunque al principio la confundió con un niño, aun así, la cosa no paso a mayores.

España tenía una historia difícil con la madre de ella. Siendo muy fría hacia y no queriendo tener nada que ver con él cuando se conocieron. Con el tiempo se acercaron, permitiéndose a sí mismos ser amigos. Por desgracia, su amistad terminó antes de que realmente pudiera ser algo más. Azteca cogió una enfermedad mortal conocida como viruela.

Antes de que muriera, le pidió a España cuidara de su hija. No confiaba en nadie más. Por lo que España hizo realidad su última voluntad y cuido de la bebe. Cambió el nombre del bebe a Nueva España con el fin de mantener a Cortés feliz y lejos. Se hizo cargo de ella como a una hija sólo por el remordimiento de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Su presencia en el Nuevo Mundo era la razón por la que muchas civilizaciones estaban desapareciendo. Dando lugar a que otros _seres_ tomaran su lugar en ese mundo que ya no era de ellos. Sus colonias. En ese momento esos nuevos seres no eran más que unos bebes. Puede que, si no fuera por él, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero como le menciono Maya una vez, _"Podemos quejarnos de ti y de lo que esta pasando, pero la verdad es que, ninguno de nosotros pudo haber sido conquistado desde afuera sin antes habernos podrido de alguna manera por dentro_ " Luego, camino fuera del campo de batalla. Sin voltear a verlo. Y él no tuvo ninguna intención de seguirla esa vez.

Un recuerdo le perseguía la mayoría del tiempo, incluso sus memorias junto a Azteca que quedaron enterrados en ella. Fue en un día húmedo y lluvioso, recordó. Las gotas de lluvia hicieron ruido en el sombrero que usaba para los mares. Uno a uno los hombres caminaron a la horca. Sus rostros estaban estoicos e inmutables, incluso cuando los europeos tensaron las cuerdas alrededor de sus cuellos. Todos habían sido declarados culpables de planear una emboscada a algunos de los hombres de España, el otro día. Sus planes se filtraron, y los europeos los capturaron de inmediato. Un hombre llamado Itzcoatl era quien dirigía a los otros. No se arrepintió de sus acciones ni tampoco se inmutó cuando lo intentaron hacer hablar. Pero una persona hizo sacar las emociones fuera de él.

Cuando los ojos de Itzcoatl aterrizaron en Azteca, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a suplicar. Aunque tenía las manos atadas a la espalda, se inclinó ante la mujer, pidiendo su perdón y vida. Afirmó haber llevado a cabo sus acciones en honor de su pueblo. España caminaba de un lado a otro entre el hombre y la otra nación. Azteca parecía herida de corazón, como si fuera ella quien lo mandaba a su muerte. No podía formar palabras sólo miraba hacia abajo, a él, con dolor. Cuando los guardias lo apartaron de las dos naciones, Itzcóatl comenzó a gritar en su lengua misteriosa, como si estuviera clamando a un antiguo amante que había rechazado su amor. Azteca no podía soportar la idea de ver a un hombre tan leal muerto, incluso si ella jamás lo había conocido. Itzcóatl hizo todo aquello por amor a ella. Azteca. Su Nación.

Murió el 31 de octubre de 1521. España recordaba bien el día. Itzcoatl fue colgado, y su cuerpo fue dejado para que las aves disfrutaran de él, así como para mostrar a la multitud que era lo que pasaba sí retaban a la nueva autoridad. La multitud se mostraba tranquila y resignada a intentar levantar una rebelión contra ellos. Todo el mundo escucho el ruido que hizo el cuerpo cuando cayó su columna.

Un grito espeluznante siguió al ruido. Era la hermana Itzcoatl. Malintzin. Salió corriendo delante de la horca, hasta el cadáver de su hermano. Ella lloraba y lloraba cuando parte del público se dispersó tratando se seguir su día. España se quedó junto a la chica, que no tenía energía para mover las piernas o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo ante la horrible visión. Ella se quedó allí con una mezcla de lágrimas y lluvia corriendo por su hermoso rostro.

Los gritos se volvieron, y Malintzin se dirigió hacia Azteca con mucha confusión y tristeza en sus ojos. No podía entender cómo Mexica, su amada nación, permitía que tales extranjeros se atrevieran a tanto. Malintzin acaba de añadir más dolor hacia la mexica. Su corazón ya estaba agobiado por la tristeza y la culpa. No podía hacer nada acerca de la situación. Había perdido la batalla y todo lo que le quedaba como nación vencida era aceptar las nuevas órdenes e imposiciones. De la misma forma que ella alguna vez hizo con otras naciones mesoamericanas. Al final del día, tenía las manos atadas. En realidad, se sentía más como un trofeo. Un trofeo algo golpeado sin embargo. La encerraban en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo. Sólo salía con guardias designados. Ni siquiera se mantenía a solas con España. El miedo a que España terminara cogiéndole cariño parecía espantar al resto del contingente europeo.

– Siento mucho lo de tu hermano, pero no hay nada que nosotros- yo podría haber hecho – finalmente habló Mexica, haciéndolo en español. Malintzin dio un paso atrás en disgusto. Azteca se mantuvo impertérrita, sin ningún ademan que demostrara nada más que el semblante de una guerrera. Sabía que fue un golpe bajo haber hablado en ese idioma en lugar del suyo. Pero era algo a lo que tendrían que acostumbrarse también. Fue el colmo para Malintzin.

– ¡Nos traicionaste! ¡Nos traicionaste! – gritó Malintzin con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Volvió su atención a España, que estaba de pie a un lado, observando la escena ante sus ojos. – ¡Es él! ¡Cambiaste la vida de tu pueblo por su aceptación! – Entonces la mujer miró a España con tanto asco que le llego a causar miedo. El español miró a Malintzin, pero rápidamente cambió su mirada a la azteca. La imagen de la mujer quemada estaba en la memoria de España. Su cabello negro ingobernable, cubría la mitad de su cara. Sus ojos que estaban llenos de odio eran casi tan oscuros como su pelo, pero sólo el vacío y la muerte se observaban en ellos. Malintzin pudo haber sido hermosa una vez, pero de ahora en delante para España era una mujer distorsionada llena de locura causada por su estilo de vida demente.

Ella siguió culpando a Mexica por dejar que los europeos estuvieran en sus tierras. Azteca tomo las palabras y las acusaciones de frente. En un momento dado, Malintzin sacó una pieza afilada de obsidiana escondida en su ropa entre sus gritos y corrió hacia España. Creyó que si lo mataba, la conquista podría terminarse de una buena vez. España tomó su alabarda, a la espera de la colisión.

Pero la mujer se detuvo. No por elección, sin embargo. La nación femenina había tomado su muñeca antes de que la obsidiana pudiera conectar el cuerpo de la chica. Malintzin silbó como un animal. Estaba tan cerca de clavarle la daga en el pecho de la otra nación.

–Es suficiente –, dijo Azteca con voz severa, pero luego le susurró: – Sólo estás haciendo esto más difícil. –

– No... Oh, no, no, no –, una sonrisa malvada y torcida apareció en el rostro de Malintzin, – lo has hecho mal, mi nación. Sólo estoy haciendo lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. ¡Él y el resto de sus demonios están haciendo lo que quieran! Pero oh no... ¡Te volviste en nuestra contra, debido a que eres un monstruo como ellos! –

– ¡Tómenla a ella! – un hombre detrás de España gritó, sacando su espada hacia los tres. Un par de soldados tomaron las manos de Malintzin y las ataron a su espalda. Incluso cuando se encamino a la horca para reunirse con su hermano en la muerte, Malintzin mantuvo sus ojos en Azteca, mirando hacia atrás con intensidad en defensa de su honor.

– ¡Disfruten de su felicidad, por el tiempo que sea posible, porque voy a volver! ¡Voy a vengar la muerte de mi hermano, así como la de los otros valientes hombres que lucharon para mantenerse de pie! ¡Sus muertes son en vano por tu culpa! – gritó la mujer. Parecía estar disfrutando del miedo en las personas que la rodeaban. Malintzin gritó y se movió como un animal salvaje, pateando a los hombres a su alrededor en la espinilla por el gusto de hacerlo. Quería tener un poco de diversión antes de que tomara su último aliento.

Azteca se quedó en estado de shock, no muy segura de lo que estaba presenciando. A medida que los hombres ponían la soga alrededor de su cuello, Malintzin brotaba palabras y maldiciones odiosas. Sobre todo a los europeos, pero era obvio que ella maldijo a Mexica por no defender a su gente y su seguridad.

Antes de que las trampillas de las puertas se abrieran para poner fin a su vida, Malintzin reía como una loca. Y de una manera rápida, y ágil movimiento, las puertas se abrieron de debajo de los pies de la mujer. Su cuerpo se mantuvo colgado por la cuerda en su cuello, balanceándose sin vida.

España había estado alojado en Tenochtitlán durante algunos años, pero era la primera vez que miraba a la otra nación tan débil. Ella embotellada sus emociones, no mostraba a otros lo que realmente sentía. Pero ahora, no pudo detener el dolor y el miedo. Sus manos temblaban a los costados. Había olvidado lo vulnerable que era, como cuando llego al Valle Texcoco. Solo una miserable tribu Chichimeca, que huía buscando un lugar mejor. Pero los españoles se lo recordaron. Su gente siempre la trato como una deidad. Pero en este momento, una mujer se puso de pie ante ella, gritando palabras hirientes que llegaron a remover todo su pasado. Hubiera sido fácil. El castigo por rebelión y tal falta de respeto era la muerte, pero ¿por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué estaba permitiéndose a sí misma mostrar una emoción tan débil en público? ¿Realmente abandono a su pueblo? era eso lo que sentía cuando se aferró a su pecho. Les falló. Y ella misma.

El recuerdo de la risa loca de Malintzin despertó a España de su sueño. Se sentó en su cama de lujo, jadeando y temblando. Cualquier cosa que le recordara sus días como conquistador podía causarlo orgullo o dolor. Se calmó al tomar respiraciones profundas. Nunca parecía escapar de ellos incluso después de todos estos años. Fue hace casi quinientos años, que Malintzin murió, pero ella todavía rondaba sus memorias. El cuerpo del español se relajó contra el cabecero de madera.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron a Azteca, una vez más. Reflexionó sobre todo lo que llego a conocer de ella. Nadie en Europa la había conocido antes de que muriera. Sólo escucharon las historias que los españoles que contaron a otros y otros. La mayor parte de las cuales fueron muy exageradas hasta el punto de no ser cierto. Hoy en día la gente no se ponía a pensar en las civilizaciones que se extinguieron. España era el único con vida que había conocido e interactuado con varios de ellos en el pasado.

Eso no era cierto. Sus colonias también estuvieron allí. Pero siendo tan solo unos bebes, los recuerdos de sus madres eran tan difusos que ni siquiera tenían una idea clara de su rostro, lo que hizo que los labios de España formaran una sonrisa triste. México se parecía tanto a Mexica; cosa que asustó a España. Su pelo sin embargo era más rizado y un tanto opaco. Otra cosa era la personalidad. Azteca era imperiosa y directa, pero con México, era una historia totalmente diferente.

Sin embargo, mas de alguna vez eran muchos los recuerdo que venían a su mente. Lo que pudo y no pudo haber sido. No podía decir que se arrepentía de las decisiones que tomo. Pero si hubiera podido, lo habría hecho todo muy diferente. Si hubiera podido…

Su único deseo ahora era que Dios lo liberara del dolor y las palabras de Malintzin.

* * *

Saben algo, me di cuenta que traducir ha ayudado a relajarme. Y hoy que tenia un dia de mierda me fuciono bastante bien. Hasta que la maldita maquina se me apago y ya casi terminaba el segundo capitulo de este fic. Porque si, ya lo he dicho. Acostumbro a subir de dos en dos. Pero ahora, ya me harte.


End file.
